Guardian
by Ayako Zetra
Summary: When Lex made a wish just before her death to keep others from the same fate of death she had, it was granted. Lex is brought back as a guardian, assistant, and guide for the Smashers and Hands of Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Her duty as guardian is to protect her new family, the Smashers, whatever the cost necessary. Yes, bad summary(Inspired by Bruhliciousbro's story, Managment)


**HI EVERYONE! I'll be coming with a new SSBB story soon, along with some terrifying robots of death...**

***Sarcasm* Bet you can't guess what THAT is! XD**

**Anyways, This is sorta a trailer of sorts, I guess, not a prologue...**

**welp, maybe...I don't know,**

**but I guess it's good! :)**

**I'll be coming out with this soon, and I brought this out to see what people thought of it! Like in the summary, this story was inspired by Bruhliciousbro's story, Managment. It's super good, but people hate it for some stupid reason or another, so she's remaking it because of flamers! )X**

**Shame on you, flamers! ):(**

**Anyways, thanks to all who took time to read this! You make me happy! :)**

**Anyways, tell me, or review me (Hint hint) your opinion, and I'll see ya around the pond!**

**-Ayako Zetra**

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

I quickly zoom out of my , cold, office room I share with three other people and make my way down the hallway, side by side next to my co-worker, Christian Boiance, another Backdrop animator for the gaming company we work at, Nintendo America, who is currently teamed up with Nintendo Japan for the next Zelda game coming soon. We've been busy all year with the one simple project. Lets just say this isn't the same pixelated Zelda game...

Christian walked beside me and I was thinking about the cool Game Art Designs the genius known as the great and oh-so powerful Shigeru Miyamoto had created. The guys a freaking genius! I'll never meet his level of designing artistics! His works just seem to fit just right, as if they were supposed to be there! He's like a Game Art Designing God! Everything he makes is perfect! It just makes sense!

I can't help but look down at the great Zelda logo design he had created in the first place. It's a plain, soft, green shirt with a faded triforce symbol in the middle of my chest. I made the shirt myself, but the logo idea, of course, isn't mine whatsoever...

I wish it was, though...

It was sudden that I felt a tug on my left foot I was currently using and I started to fall. At the last moment, though, I used my hands to stop my fall and stood on my hands. I pushed with all my strength and did an awesome flip in the air, landing back on my feet finally and grabbed all, the ones I was holding that fell everywhere in the air when I fell, all in one scoop, and I turned to see Christian's awe fill face and- Nah, I'm just kidding you...

I fell most ungracefully onto my face, the papers of digits, words, and designs landing all around me in an almost perfect halo.

"Lex!" I heard the man walking beside me gasp. Well, I guess thats what I get for walking with loosely tied sneakers...karma sucks.

Speaking of Karma, there she is! The super annoying, overly protective secretary of doom. Oh joy, she's coming this way- oh. Well crud.

"Oh my gosh, Lexy! Are you okay?! I saw you fall so abruptly, and I thought the worst! It was sheer pandemonium!" She gasped at me, picking me up by my right arm. Of course, she's over reacting, like I thought she would. Christian, or Chris, also came to my left side, picking me up with his right hand while holding mine and his papers in his left.

"Are you okay, Lex?" He asked me, Picking me up off the floor with the help Karma. My face was a deep color of crimson out of embarrassment as I stood on my own two feet, not meeting anyones eyes.

"Y-ya, I'm fine, really." I reassure them. I walk to Chris's and start to gather papers from his hands.

"Are you really sure?! I saw the way you fell and that that you had broken something! I was going to get the copy work, on the way there maybe I could stop by the-" Karma starts, but she is interrupted by Chris.

"Are you sure? That was quite a tumble!" He exclaims, chuckling. I make a dismissive motion with my hand.

"I really am, Chris, thank you!" I say to him assuringly, missing his slightly blushing face. I turn to Karma. "I am really fine, theres no need, Karma. Thanks for being nice, though! You're a friend I can count on!" I say to her with a tilted head and a smile. I've watched too much anime recently..._  
><em>

Karma blushes deeply, flattered. "O-Okay then, Lex! I thank you for your kind words! I'll see you! I have work to attend!" She exclaimed, rushing past both me and Chris, knocking me unbalanced again. Chris noticed this, though, and was at my side suddenly in a flash, stopping my fall by grabbing me around the waist. Out of reaction, I grab his collar, and then I blushed again, now really really REALLY embarrassed...especially since we probably look like a romantic statue carved by Alexandros of Antioch.

"Th-thanks. I'm kinda clumsy today..." I trail off, blushing profoundly. I heard a deep chuckle come from Chris.

"Well then...could you please let go of my collar now?" I heard him as. I blush more and 'eep' when I remember I was still holding onto his collar of his T-shirt with the Mario 1-up mushroom on it.

He lets go of my waist as I let go of his collar in return, and I now realize that he too was blushing greatly as well. I can't help but giggle at the deep crimson color his face was giving off. He returned a smile back at me.

"Sooo..." He started, "Are you sure I shouldn't help you to your car? I'm sort of worried you won't make it past Karma's desk without having an accident of sorts." I joked at me, and I felt my face got hot again. Well, we are good friends, known each other for awhile, so I guess he would offer that. I laugh and shake my head.

"Nah, I'm good! I think I can make it into the parking lot without trouble." I laugh. I saw him blush and smile at me. I smile back at him. Man, what's with all the embarrassment today. "Well, I have to go, Chris! I'll see ya around!" I say to him, waving before turning around.

"Ya, see you..." Chris said, a bit on the down beat. Did he sound disappointed? Why would he sound-

I suddenly felt something grab my hand as I walk,stopping me and keeping me from walking forwards. I look on who grabbed my hand to see Chris standing there. I tilt my head in question. Yep, too much anime...

Chris's eyes widen at seeing our touching hands and his face turns a very very deep crimson red. Wow, didn't think such a color existed. I look at him questioningly. I visibly see him gulp as he lets go of my hand and I stay where I was, seeing as he probably wants to say something to me, therefore giving some kind of reason for stopping me.

I tilt my head. Yep, I still blame anime. "Yes, Chris? You need something?" Though, I wouldn't really know what he would want. I see him gulp again as he hid his hands behind his back, looking me in the eye intensely.

"W-well, Lex," He starts, "w-we've been co-workers for a long time, a-and I've gotten to know you over the two years of working t-together in game design." By this point, he had stopped stuttering, gaining confidence. For what? Whats up? Whys he saying this...? "We've laughed together, worked together, put our heads together for ideas, even came up with some comics and mangas!" He said gleefully. I can't help but smile at the thought of the ridicules comics and mangas we worked together to draw and make in japanese and english. Still, I also can't help but blush at the way and tone he says those things. He point is...?

"I-I like the way you think things through, your brilliance, creative mind, everything that makes you, you." He said, his face an even deeper crimson then before. My eyes widen at the hinting of what he could be suggesting.

"C-Chris..." Is all I can say at the moment of my surprise. He suddenly looks serious now, and looks at me, causing me to hide my hands and paper behind my back and blush like crazy.

"Lex, I-I really like you...a lot, actually, and, and I was wondering..." He stuttered, still looking at me, cool, blue eyes meeting deep, green ones. We stood there in silence, not saying a thing. I could tell we were both blushing, very very VERY deeply.

"Yes, Chris?" I ask, nearly out of breath.

"I was wondering...are you free tonight...to, t-to..." Chris started, but didn't continue. Wow, he was very tense and nervous. I can't help but giggle a bit.

"Are you say you're inviting me on a dinner date?" I giggle, looking into his eyes and smiling like an idiot. Wow, it feels good to know your liked by a boy. Now that he confesses these feelings...I guess I sorta...like him too...

His eyes grow wide at the word 'Date'. "N-no! I mean, yes, I mean, if you want me too, I mean-" I interrupt him when I giggled in amusement at his saying.

"Sure, Chris!" I say, my head yet again tilted and smiling with my eyes close, Hands folded in my lap as I lean forwards. "I'd love to go tonight! I thought I would eat alone!" I say joyfully, looking at his green eyes again. He blushed a deep red, his eyes widening and filling with joy, shock and surprise, and another surplus of things I couldn't Identify.

I laugh again and he awkwardly laughs with me, both of us in the cold embrace of awkwardness, not giving us a second of mercy.

"So, so it's...a date?" He asked me. I nodded to him, happy with my final answer that, at the time, didn't know would be my last.

"Of course, Chris! It's a date! I guess I actually like you too..."


End file.
